


Afraid of Them (Outline/First Draft)

by junipersand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ANT FURRY TOO, Canon Divergence, Civil War, FUNDY FURRY, Inhumans vs Humans, People have wings, Villain!Dream, inhuman!SBI, inhuman!bad, inhuman!puffy, inhuman!schlatt, inhuman!skeppy, l'manburg has completely different people, some do but not all, techno is a FURRY, yeah a lot of people are inhumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: George grabbed at his hair, eyes wide as he stared back at his own crazed reflection.The humans were afraid.Or: The inhumans of the Dream SMP had enough.Starting from Chapter 2, I will be posting the outline, which will include character studies, replaced events and lore into the inhuman world. ;)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 256





	1. Story: Revolution Has Begun

_Date: ???_

The Dream SMP was a normal world, but its residents were anything but. You’d see dyslexic fox entities running around after getting adopted by a king after his sociopathic father died. You’d see said fox’s grandpa’s wings causing road accidents because his wings were hard and sturdy as steel and people kept running into them. You’d see animal hybrids commit mass murder because someone trampled on their potatoes. Yes, this world is colorful, and very much diversely dangerous. You never know when you’ll get turned to ash or run through because you breathed the wrong way.

So, to prevent everybody from killing each other or altering the universe’s rules, the 8 Admins agreed to instill precautions when they brought this world to life. They would prevent any magic, powers, or even animalistic traits from ever existing in this world. They couldn’t erase it entirely, as it wouldn’t be fair to anyone. After all, 3 of the 8 Admins were inhuman. The best they could do was suppress supernatural abilities when they stepped into the borders of the SMP.

“All in favor?” Dream asked, glancing nervously at his peers.

The Admins turned to each other, but mostly avoiding the inhumans’ gazes. Bad, Sam and George’s eyes met across the table, and they nodded in unison. Bad raised his hand, his fingernails dark like obsidian and sharp like knives. Sam followed, revealing scales on the back of his hand, each reflecting a different hue of green. George raised his, veins humming faintly with magic.

The others looked at them with surprise. Soon, everybody raised a reluctant hand. Sapnap raised his shortly after George did. Alyssa and Callahan nodded at each other, then they also raised their hands. Ponk raised his without hesitation, joining the ensemble and sealing the debate with a solid fate.

Dream sucked in a sharp breath. “Then so be it.” He pulled out the Console—a jagged gemstone with all the colors of the aurora, which reflected the 8 Admins’ colors and souls—and a screen. It was filled with various scriptures, words that could only be understood by them and them only. His finger hovered for a second over the command, letting the weight of it set in…

He looked up, trailing his eyes over the three inhumans who were deliberately sacrificing their powers. Bad, the only member of the demon race that was long extinct. Sam, a creeper hybrid who found a passion in creating rather than destruction. George, one of Herobrine’s defected fragments who was nothing like his creator. If he were to execute this command, they would be the only ones affected by it. The five others would go on their daily lives, but these three would be forced to give up what made them unique. They would be surrendering their identity.

Across the table, he met with their eyes. Like a rehearsed play, they nodded firmly, accepting the consequences that this decision would bring them. They were perfectly fine with cutting off their wings and rewriting their bodies. They would sacrifice their abilities for the equality they wanted to achieve.

Dream looked back down to the screen. One press and things will change. They won’t see Sam blowing up ground because he wanted to clear out some land. They won’t see George teleport in mid air and summon undead skeletons to do his work. They won’t see Bad bathe in lava and drink poison for fun. His life won’t change in the slightest, but his friends’ will.

For minutes, Dream felt as if he were pressing a detonator. He was sure the others felt the same way.

Sapnap cleared his throat. “We don’t have to do this if we don’t want to—”

“No, it’s fine,” Bad said, white eyes narrowing. “It’s only fair.”

Ponk frowned at the demon. Fair? How was it fair? Why was it _fair_ when _he_ was the one getting a handicap?

“Yes,” George agreed. “We can adapt. It’s for the future of this world.”

“We will manage,” Sam voiced.

Dream still found it difficult to believe such. They cherished their abilities, as much as they spelled destruction. Bad loved warm lava baths and the occasional ritual. Sam adored the hum of his explosions and the gush of adrenaline. George liked flights and the portals he made all day long. By pressing one button, he would steal those gifts from them.

“Press it, Dream.” George’s voice boomed. His goggles were atop his head, revealing his glowing white eyes. This would be the last time they would see his face without his goggles. “It’s okay. You won’t be taking anything from us.”

Dream’s finger grew closer to the screen. They were okay with this. They were the first ones to agree. So why was this so difficult? He took a deep breath and braced himself. They would be okay. They said it themselves. They were fine. They would be fine.

He kept eye contact with them as his finger pressed down.

_Present Day_

Nowadays, the server was populated by people from different lands, each bringing their own experience and story to the table. This was a huge contrast compared to its early days, where only the 8 lived in silent peace. They’d seen the server from the very beginning, and they now live to see the times of war and chaos. They’ll admit, it was a time which neither of them expected, but it was welcome, as most of them were born from less-than-peaceful times. Sam was hunted down ever since he came into this world. George was literally created to wreak havoc onto the lands. Bad had been a bloodthirsty warlord before he turned over a new leaf.

The others, on the other hand, didn’t agree to such changes. Alyssa, a human who’d learned the cruelty of war by fighting in the frontlines of many battles. She dreaded such drastic happenings and left, leaving her Adminhood to a trusted friend in the server. Callahan, Alyssa’s closest friend and right-hand-man, followed her but occasionally returned during calmer times. They were sent off by only Ponk, because the others were still trapped in a never-ending war amongst themselves.

In the server, it’s no surprise that newcomers had special abilities of their own. Ramboo, an enderman hybrid. Puffy, a sheep hybrid. Schlatt, a ram hybrid. There were many others, and they were scattered throughout the factions, living amongst humans. Due to the command executed a long time ago, they coexisted and started out like everybody else. Nobody had an unfair advantage due to their lineage.

However, it was only as time passed, that inhumans began to realize the flaws in such plans. Despite the inhumans having their abilities and powers stripped from them, their flaws and weaknesses have remained. So instead of everyone starting off with equal footing, the inhumans have received a major setback. The majority of them all had specific weak spots they would never be able to cover up due to their lack of magic or abilities. They would need to run where humans needed to walk. Some were more severe than others – yet the humans didn’t notice such a thing.

 _They don’t know how it feels_.

The original inhumans—Bad, Sam and George—agreed with the newcomers that this command was indeed flawed. They explained the reason of such a blunt command was because they never thought that their world would be populated, let alone other inhumans flocking towards this world like ducks after bread. Although Bad, the only one besides Dream, could undo the command, they were wary that the consequences this might bring. After all, they were still in the midst of a war.

This topic was set aside for now, but it would soon change.

In the middle of the night, Skeppy woke to a surge of heat, like fourteen heaters were blasting at full volume in his room. Was something on fire? He smelled smoke – faintly, but it was present. His mind almost instantly went to blame a certain teenager, but he called it off after he filtered his thoughts with common sense. He wiped off his sweat and stumbled outside, only for the corridor to be equally warm.

He walked downstairs, looking for the reason of such dramatic temperature changes, only to see Bad hurled up in several layers of blankets, surrounded by fires burning on netherrack and lava flowing in stone cases. He rubbed his eyes, barely trusting his own vision, but it didn’t work. The living room was practically on fire but without any.

“Bad?” Skeppy blurted out, his entire body coated with sweat. Sweat soaked through his pajamas and clung to his skin like membrane. “What the hell are you doing?”

Bad shot up abruptly, as if he were surprised that his friend was awake. “’Geppy?” he asked, shocked. “Why are you awake? It’s in the middle of the night.”

Skeppy stared at him like he was insane. Right, because he _is_. “What do you mean ‘why are you awake?’ Look around you! How can I sleep with this heat?” From the stairs, he gestured wildly at the fires and lava, hoping that common sense would make its way towards his friend’s head. At least they made the wise decision to make their house fire-proof. God knows what’ll happen if they hadn’t.

Bad was silent for a moment, keeping his thoughts to himself. He then tilted his head, as if it only occurred to him that baking himself alive was not a good idea.

“Oh,” Bad said meekly, holding the blankets around him tighter. “I’m sorry, Skeppy, but I can’t help it.”

“Help it? Help what?”

Bad shuddered and inched closer to the burning netherrack. “This world. It’s cold,” he admitted. “It’s been… cold for so long. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Skeppy’s mind processed. Oh yeah, he thought, realization settling in. When they met, Bad always complained to him that the “human world” was freezing compared to Hell. He would always soak in lava baths and stay in there for hours until he was warm and toasty. Ever since Skeppy moved here, Bad was someone completely different: instead of the demonic form he had, he looked like any other human, albeit smaller and more fragile. He stopped talking about the temperature, too, but he never put any thought into it.

“Wait. Aren’t our powers nullified here?” Skeppy demanded. Bad nodded. Skeppy found himself at a loss of words. “But why are you still cold? Shouldn’t you have the senses of a human’s?”

Bad shook his head, voice shaking. “I was born from the deepest pits of magma, Skeppy. It’s why I’m a demon and it’s a part of it.” He glanced wistfully at the lava in the stone. “Back then, I could at least warm myself up with lava. But since that command—the one I also agreed to—was declared, lava is deadly to me. It will hurt and I will die if I touch it.”

Humans do not survive lava, but demons do. But Bad is something that inherited the worst traits from both. Bad has the body and needs of a demon, but the survivability and fragility of a human. His original form had abilities that were restricted by his human identity.

Skeppy’s form may be also warped to a human, but his repercussions were far less severe than his friend’s. “Can’t you take a fire-resistant potion? Jumping into lava then jump out before you die?” he asked, concerned. “ _Anything_?”

“I tried,” Bad said sadly, voice cracking. “I _tried_.” He covered his face with his hands. The blankets fell off his shoulders, revealing frost gathering on his clothes, despite the house burning like a furnace. Whenever he spoke, his breath turned to mist. “I tried. I tried. I tried. I _tried_ —”

Despite the fires and lava, Skeppy sprinted forward and knelt by his friend, wrapping his arms around him. His body felt like ice, like he wasn’t even alive to begin with. Bad leaned into his touch, sobs racking his body.

“I just… want to feel normal…”

If there was one thing that the hybrids could all agree on, is that the nullifying command _sucks_.

Animal hybrids like Schlatt, Puffy, Ant, Fundy(who was doing his best to deny this) and several others were faced with limited choices when it came to their diets. Their animalistic traits may be taken down to a minimum, but their stomachs and bodies still needed the food they ate as part animal. While omnivores like Ant and Fundy had more options, herbivores like Puffy and Schlatt were in a dilemma.

First of all, before they came into this SMP, they were fine with eating nothing but hay and grass. However, the moment they entered this SMP, grass and hay tasted like shit. The thought of a blade of grass even going near their faces were repulsive, as humans didn’t eat grass or hay, but they did. Their taste buds were adjusted to a human’s, but they weren’t humans in any shape or form. Their humanized bodies preferred human foods like cooked chicken and various dishes, but their bodies can’t handle meat. Grass tasted like vomit, but it was the only thing their bodies could handle. Food tasted heavenly, but it would wreck their health.

Similarly, Fundy and Ant had the same issues. Before the SMP, they survived off one type of food just fine. Ant was content with eating fish all day long. Fundy never found berries or chicken boring. But with human taste buds, repetitive foods just seemed… unappetizing. Ant wanted to throw up after eating fish for three meals in a row. Fundy got sick of berries after eating too much of it. These were problems that were never presented to them before.

Techno, well, was Techno. He’s part pig, and he would die eating potatoes, but he’d never admit that it was getting stomach-turning than anything.

Philza, on the other hand, faced a whole new set of problems of his own. Due to him being originally part human, he was fine with the changes. But the problem was his wings. Originally, his bones were hollow and easily broken, as they were light. His body needed to be light enough for him to fly. However, in this SMP, flying was forbidden. His bones could break with a simple punch and his wings were dead weight.

The mob hybrids were a whole new can of worms. Ramboo and Sam, hybrids of the two most dangerous and useful mobs in the server. Although Sam didn’t burn in daylight and die in water, there was still a major weakness nobody would account for.

His fear of cats.

To make things worse, he’s currently residing in the Badlands, with a cat hybrid for a close partner. His base instinct was to run from them, to get as far away as possible. His mind screamed at him so much it _hurt_. But he resisted and talked to his friend like normal, even if his body was aching to flee.

Ramboo, an enderman hybrid, lost his ability of teleportation and foresight. Despite this, he was still vulnerable to any form of water, often cowering during the rain or any type of water. Whenever people looked him in the eye, his body threatened to attack, but he was always severely outmatched and put down.

They had instincts they can’t control, and they’d lost a huge part of themselves. Every single one of them. A major part of their soul and identity was cut off from them, never to be seen again.

The shapeshifters didn’t have much to say in this matter, to be honest. Born from a shapeshifter and a bird hybrid, Wilbur and Tommy presented symptoms of similar genetics. Tommy’s bones began to hollow out and feathers began growing on his back, but he could not fly. He’d inherited Philza’s side, which meant he was supposed to grow wings and soar in the skies. But because he was in the Dream SMP, having hollow bones meant presenting himself as a larger target.

Wilbur, on the other hand, discovered his ability to shapeshift his inner organs before he arrived. He knew how to change his vocal cords to sound like other people. He knew how to make three hearts instead of one. But in the Dream SMP, he couldn’t do any of that. To the others, he was a regular human being. But it was because of his shapeshifter abilities, change was incorporated into his personality. Shapeshifters were meant to change. Their forms were as fluid as water and random as the wind. Being stuck in one form for too long would result in some… rather uncharacteristic behavior.

Said behavior included his sudden interest in pretending to be a ghost, and an uncontrollable urge to cause violence to himself and the people around him. Philza does his best to calm him down every time.

George hated this place with a burning passion. If he were given a choice to reverse this command and ultimate power, he would choose the former option without hesitation.

Day to day he would be faced with hallucinations and nightmares. He would see things that weren’t there: burning houses and bloody corpses even when the world was at peace. He would see his friends dead on the floor with their skulls bashed even when they were talking to him. At night, dreams of his former life haunted him every second. He was turned before he died, and remnants of his tragic life remained. He would wake from his slumber weaker with each day.

Before the command, he used his powers to keep them from bothering him. Having the power to summon the undead was better than facing the pain he experienced hundreds of years ago. But as the command was brought to life, everything horrible he did in the past would return, biting at his consciousness like termites.

Why did he agree? Why was he so held up about _equality_? What was equality if _inhumans_ were the ones suffering? _Why did any of them agree to this in the beginning?_

They were living their lives. This world was a big place. They could go years without talking to each other in their own bases and lands. Whoever had power had nothing to do with equality. There would be no reason for someone to yearn for “equality” out of the blue. Someone had to be afraid. Someone had to be intimidated to use equality as an excuse to subdue the inhumans.

George grabbed at his hair, eyes wide as he stared back at his own crazed reflection.

 _The humans were afraid_.

Equisition. That was what they called themselves. The underground group of inhumans – created not to start wars or butt heads with other factions, but created to reverse that cursed command that did nothing but torture them.

The founder, Puffy, has made it clear to the members that they will not tolerate this any longer. They have suffered far enough. While they writhe in pain, the humans think nothing of their suffering. The members all agree, lending their strength for the cause of their freedom.

The SBI were the first to join. After being exiled, Tommy was found by Puffy, who was looking for him and his family, asking them to join the cause. They agreed in the heartbeat.

Ant soon followed, despite Tommy’s loud cursing and whatnot, he was on board with their ideals.

Sam was convinced by Ant, as they were closer friends.

Bad and Skeppy joined voluntarily, surprising the majority of the members. They wondered how they knew about their faction when nobody told them about it.

Schlatt was reluctant, but Wilbur managed to convince him. They may not like each other, but they were on the same page.

George practically forced himself into the group, showing up on Bad’s doorstep and demanding them to let him out. They were all sick of this command, but George seemed like the most desperate one.

Fundy joined only because his family was there.

Ramboo joined after Tommy and Fundy harassed him. (Bad reprimanded them both afterwards, though, and Ramboo was sent to Philza to check for any signs of PTSD.)

The inhumans were rising, gathering in power. People in the server began to notice that the inhumans have suddenly vanished without a trace, as if they’d vanished overnight. In reality, they were underground, rallying up to demand a change.

“What do we want?” Puffy screamed, holding up her netherite sword.

The members of the Equisition raised their weapons and shouted back, “Equity, not Equality!”

The crowd erupted in cheers.

“Fuck yeah!” Tommy shrieked.

“WE’RE GOING TO TOWN, BABY!” Fundy hollered.

 _“FUCK THE HUMANS!”_ Schlatt roared. Everybody cheered louder.

Puffy waited until the group settled down. She put her hands up, asking for silence and everybody’s attention. They soon listened, quieting down and settling back into order as they waited for her next announcement.

“We want Equity,” she declared, “but how are we going to get it?”

From the back, Ramboo asked, “By asking nicely?” Tommy smacked and glared at him. Ramboo rubbed his head and glared back.

Puffy snorted. “No!” she said, raising her arms. “With these guys’ help!” Everybody turned to look where she was pointing. She was pointing to the crowd, seemingly with no direction, but there was. They looked closer. At the front, there was a mismatched group, yet all with familiar faces as they’ve been here for a long time. Bad, Sam, George, and Ant. “The Admins!”

George shrugged at it. Sam gave her a thumbs up. Bad looked around and realized she was talking about him. Ant found his boots interesting.

Fundy raised his hand. Puffy noticed it. “Wait,” he demanded. “Since when is Ant an Admin?”

Puffy shook her head. “I don’t know, either, but who cares!” she exclaimed, turning back to the crowd. “We have half of the 8 Admins on our side! If that’s not enough for you, then listen to this: we have one of the only two people that can access the Console with us!”

“WE HAVE CREATIVE MODE,” Technoblade boomed. Everybody cheered again. Tommy being the loudest. “POGCHAMP!”

“We march after three days!” Puffy continued, raising her voice to the crowd. “It’s about time that the humans recognize us! For the inhumans!”

“FOR THE INHUMANS!” the crowd chorused.

Amongst all the noise, Sam, George and Bad turned to Ant, who’d gone strangely quiet.

“Alyssa’s not going to like this,” Ant muttered.

Bad’s eyes flickered to Skeppy, who was arguing with Tommy and Wilbur. He turned his attention back to his fellow Admins.

“Do you think this is going to work?” George asked, irritated. “It better. I don’t know how much of ‘human supremacy’ I can take.”

“I don’t know, honestly,” Ant said. “By the looks of things, I think they’re expecting us to use our permissions.”

“I don’t mind it.” George held his hand out. An elytra appeared right on his grip, its feathers glittering under the lanterns on the ceiling. He dismissed it with the close of his fist. “It’s worth the cause. We can kill anyone on this server without second thoughts. _Anyone_. Even Dream.”

They stared at him. Out of all of them, he was the closest to the blond human. It was shocking to know that he would result to such bloodshed within a heartbeat, all for the sake of that command. Dream was the only one who can undo it, after all, as he was the one that pressed that damn button. The one who caused it must be the one who fixes it. That was the rule they all despised. Otherwise, they could just ask Bad to erase that thing out of existence entirely.

_Since when had this turned into a war against humans?_


	2. Outline: History & Weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the outline of this fic! I may or may not have thought up an entire book's worth of lore in the shower and this is what happened. I have other pending projects sadly - like _Stay With Me ft. Ghost TommyInnit_ or _War Cry ft, Familiar AU_ and many others. Thanks for reading! :)

## Outline: History & Weaknesses

### History of the Server

###### Origin of the 8 Admins

The group started out with Callahan and Alyssa, who were both soldiers in war. Alyssa has a higher ranking than Callahan, who is seen as her assistant. They are fighting a war against a demon lord who threatens to overtake the world. Tired of all the war, they escape and look for a new life somewhere else. Little did they know that there is no safe to run to.

On their journey, they meet Dream and Sapnap, who are a skilled team but are equally exhausted in fighting. They take time to discuss amongst themselves that taking down the demon lord would be the best course of action of all, as they would not need to worry about such in the future. They would go onto a village to meet Ponk, who was a madman that the village would avoid. Dream saw his potential and asked him to join their quest.

They would then enter treacherous woods where it’s rumored to have been infested with mobs like creepers. There they meet Sam, a creeper who was struck by lightning caused by magic, and gained humanoid traits and intelligence. He joins their journey in pursuit of finding a home for himself.

They meet George when they’re coming close to storming the demon lord’s castle. George reluctantly joins under the condition that he would be the one who destroys the demon lord himself. He hits it off with Dream and Sapnap, which he would become a part of their team eventually.

When they meet the demon lord, they find that the demon himself was actually just lonely, and expresses regret of his past decisions. He also acknowledges that this doesn’t excuse his behavior, and surrenders himself to the group without much of a fight. Though, Bad does admit that he thinks it would be better for humans to disappear off the face of the Earth, as he still harbors a strong dislike for them. He eventually joins the group after a bigger threat presents itself to them. The threat of them not being able to find a home.

Dream, with research, realizes he can create his own dimension. The group was quick to spring on the idea, aiding him whenever possible. Bad helped with the magic. George helped with the reality-altering bits. Sam helped with the technical parts. And thus, the Dream SMP was born, and the 8 Original members becoming the 8 Admins.

### The History of the 8 Admins

###### Dream

A human but possesses unparalleled quick thinking and skill since birth. Sapnap is his childhood friend, and is the frequent leader of the 8 Admins during their traveling days. His parents attempted to send him out to the military in exchange for benefits of a military son, he ran away with Sapnap and they’ve been traveling alone since they were teenagers. While he is often reliable and a trusted leader, he is known to panic under pressure or when presented with disruptions in his plans.

###### George

A fragment of Herobrine’s soul, sent to this dimension to wreak havoc. However, he decided against it and lived a calm life for hundreds of years. He is known amongst the other fragments as the Defected One. He is strongly against violence and chaos, and would not hesitate to utilize it to ensure the peace. He tries to kill the demon lord on his own to end the war, but is proved unsuccessful as the demon lord’s power outmatched his own. Is often seen with his goggles on his head, but he is only seen wearing his goggles post the nullifying command. He is immortal.

###### Sapnap

A human but has a strange obsession over destruction. George originally dislikes him, as his behavior reminds him of the person he himself should become due to his tie with Herobrine, but they end up becoming good friends after a heart-to-heart. Sapnap is fiercely loyal and would stick by his friends no matter what, which sometimes makes him more trustable than Dream. He is against the nullifying command originally, as he feared it would bring his friends distress.

###### Alyssa

A human. She’s a warrior that fights frequently in the frontlines. She is respected as she is the only woman to have fought enemies head to head with a sword and shield. As much as she is talented in this field, she strongly resents the route of violence and bloodshed, which led to her running from the military with Callahan to pursue a better life. However, ever since the wars in the Dream SMP started, she left with Callahan and entrusted her Adminhood and all its privileges to Ant.

###### Callahan

Human. He’s a healer that fights along side Alyssa. While he does use magic, he channels it through a pendant to use it. Without it, he cannot use magic. At first, he admires Alyssa’s bravery for standing up tall in the face of danger. When he saves her life, she thanks him and they become close friends. He would soon follow her in pursuit of a better life in peace.

###### Bad

The last surviving member of the demon race that went extinct a long time ago. Due to such, his magic is ancient and without a counter. Born in the nether, but moved to the Overworld as he realized that his kin was wiped out. Grew bitter and resentful overtime, and vows to get revenge on the human race who’d decimated his kind. Though, one unlikely encounter with a blind boy in blue changes his stance… just enough for him to rethink his actions. He is immortal.

###### Sam

Used to be a regular creeper without intelligence or logical thought. However, when sorcerers nearby casted magical lightning, he was struck with one of them. He morphed into a creature that is not human nor creeper, but something in between. Humans are afraid of him or try to kill him. Creepers do not see him as their kind and tries to be rid of him. Only some older creepers do not mind him and lets him around them. He is immortal due to his never aging body.

###### Ponk

A mad scientist who is despised by his townspeople. He is seen as a freak due to his obsession with technology and machines, rather than magic and spells. Since birth, he always displayed interest in such, causing his parents to believe they’ve borne a demon child and tried to get rid of him. However, he managed to run with the help of a cat hybrid, and moves to a new town alone and develops his machines by himself.

### The Erasure

One day, after a few years into the Dream SMP where everybody lived in peace, Dream gathers all of them in one location and proposes that they cast a command/spell where it would prevent inhhumans from abusing their powers. At first, the group falls into silence, turning to each other like they rehearsed it. The inhumans of the bunch sense their discomfort and mistakes it as them being hesitant to accept as they were their friends. Where in reality, they were thinking of how to convince the inhumans to agree to this.

Nowadays, the inhumans refer to this event as the “Nullifying Curse” as it nullifies their powers but not their weaknesses. The original inhumans have regretted their decision since as they were suffering from a multitude of drawbacks.

### Weaknesses

###### Bad

Being a demon born from the hottest parts of the world, the Outside world is the equivalent to the North Pole for him. He freezes even if the sun is blazing. His body needs warmth from magma, but he lost his fire resistance from The Erasure. Frost can often be seen on his clothing or skin.

###### George

Because he is a fragment of someone else’s soul, he finds it difficult to remember things. He struggles with his identity a lot and cannot differentiate between reality and hallucination. Also suffers from nightmares from all the other versions of him.

###### Sam

Due to being a mutated creeper, Sam avoids fire like the plague. His body is filled with gunpowder, so whenever he is soaked wet, his body will be heavy and it will be difficult for him to move. His scales are highly flammable, so he tends to keep a fire resistance potion nearby just in case. Has a deathly fear of cats, so much that it physically hurts. Holds it in every time Ant talks to him but he finds it painful for him to even move afterwards.

###### Schlatt & Puffy

Lost the ability to shapeshift into their animal forms. Their tastebuds have been altered severely, so that they find grass and hay repulsive. However, their bodies cannot digest human foods like meat, and still requires grass or hay to survive. It’s always a battle for them whenever they need to eat, and they can never feel full. They are always hungry as grass makes them want to throw up, despite their bodies needing it.

###### Ant

Lost the ability to shapeshift into his animal form. Has an unbearable urge to kill all chickens and run around at the speed of sound. Due to his previous ability to be immune to fall damage, he still has a hard time when he’s dealing with similar situations. He injures himself a lot as he often forgets that he is no longer immune. Like Schlatt and Puffy, his body only accepts fish, but he grows sick of it soon and never feels full.

###### Fundy

Lost the ability to shapeshift into his animal form. Has an unbearable urge to put things in his mouth. Also has an impulse to kill chickens on sight. Similar struggles with Ant, Schlatt and Puffy with diets, but less dire as he is an omnivore.

###### Philza & Tommy

Both of them are bird hybrids, so this means their bodies need to be light so they can fly. Their bones are hollow and therefore fragile. They have a very small appetite which means they always appear as sickly thin. Gets injured far too easily and their wings are dead weight, especially Tommy, since his is only recently growing out after he is exiled.

###### Wilbur

Wilbur is a half-shapeshifter which means he can only shapeshift his internal organs. His body is used to change and subconsciously shifts his organs if he needs it. He can dispel poison by modifying his organs to either expel it or digest it without consequences. However, after the Nullifying Curse, his body still tries to change despite him losing the ability to, resulting in organ failures and mental breakdowns.

###### Technoblade

Lost the ability to shapeshift into his animal form. Diet restrictions aren’t as limited due to hogs/pigs being able to consume everything, including human meat. However, the foods he used to eat frequently (raw potatoes) are disgusting to his tongue and causes him to puke. Lost his super strength as well. Other than that, he is rather normal compared to the others.

###### Skeppy

Lost his thermal immunity, which means that he is hypersensitive to temperatures. Used to be a being that is made of gems, but takes the form of a human after entering the Dream SMP. He does not understand this new body and frequently injures himself, as gemhumans do not need to eat, sleep, drink, or rest. He cannot eat, but he will feel hungry. It drives him insane sometimes.

###### Ramboo

Lost his ability to communicate with other Enderman and teleport. He will be severely injured when in contact with water. Due to the world having frequent rain, Ramboo is trapped inside or is forced to endure the pain during serious events. Daytime causes him to have a need to disappear. Nighttime gives him the urge to attack everybody. Eye contact physically hurts his body. Sometimes loses ability to speak due to his constant distress.

### Abilities of The 8 Admins

###### Dream

Dream is the owner of the server and therefore he has access to the Console, which is an reality-altering core that could change the server however he pleases. He does not have any restrictions.

###### George

George was the one in charge of the server’s coding, so he has an extensive knowledge of the world’s happenings and the algorithms.

###### Sapnap

Sapnap has the permissions and abilities of a regular admin.

###### Bad

Bad was the one in charge of the server’s creation, as he contributed much of the magic. He has an extensive instinct of the world’s geography and locations of each base.

###### Ponk

Ponk has the permissions and abilities of a regular admin.

###### Alyssa

Alyssa used to have the permissions and abilities of a regular admin, but has transferred her Adminhood to Antfrost.

###### Callahan

Callahan has the permissions and abilities of a regular admin.

###### Sam

Sam was the one in charge of the server’s RNG, so he knows the probability of when something will happen. (etc: he knows what leaf will drop an apple or a stick).


	3. Outline: The Backlash and Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I should probably start making an entire book dedicated to outlines soon, but goddamn I have too many ideas. 
> 
> Also, does anyone wanna talk to me? :D I wonder if I should drop my discord-

## The Backlash & Timeline

_*Welcoming refers to the event where the original Dream SMP members began to allow others to enter their realm.  
*The original events do not happen, but these are the equivalents of those events. Please don’t get confused! ;) _

###### Pre-Welcoming

George, Bad and Sam originally feel nothing of it, until they eventually realize the backlash of the command. They realize while their powers were taken away, their weaknesses have been amplified. For a long time, they keep their mouths shut and keep to themselves, telling no one, not even each other. George was the first to grow spiteful of the command and regrets it since. Bad and Sam is wary but suppresses their second thoughts.

###### Post-Welcoming

As more inhumans begin to arrive to the realm, they were quick to point out the anomaly of it. Wilbur was the first to bring it up, and when he asks Dream, he doesn’t accept “Equality” as an answer. This hatred plays into the first L’Manburg war, where this personal attack becomes vital to the following wars. Without the Erasure, this war may not have happened. It is the first conflict regarding the command itself.

###### The First War for Equity (The L’Manburg War for Independence)

Instead of Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, Niki, Fundy, Jack, and Eret forming the faction, it’s replaced by Wilbur, Tommy, Sam, Fundy, and Ant against everybody else. George is the traitor from the Dream SMP. They put up an amazing fight, since Sam and George were essential in the creation of this realm itself, giving them the advantage.

This revolution, however, fails as the majority of the Admins shut them down. Bad is the only Admin that was not present. This changes nothing, and the faction is forced to disband. George was left without repercussions, as he is a vital part to this world’s creation.

###### The Second War for Equity (The Disc War)

Skeppy, shortly after joining, realizes the irrationality of such laws and starts acting up. He enlists the original members from the First War to help, and this time, he managed to include Bad. George stays out of this war entirely. Because of the threat that the three Admins poses, Dream is forced to use the Console and silence them. However, despite being a pacifist, Bad does not relent and fights fire with fire. They battle for dominance in the Console, but Dream emerges victorious as Bad is struck down by Punz and Sapnap.

The revolution fails. Skeppy is arrested and imprisoned for a month. Wilbur and Tommy are put under house arrest. Sam nearly gets his Adminhood revoked until Ponk and George jumps to his defense. Bad is severely injured, mentally and physically, but he does not face any punishment due to his condition.

###### The Coin Toss (Tommy and Dream’s bow fight)

This gamble takes place in front of the community house. Ant and Eret gamble over a coin – if it’s heads, then Dream lifts the command. If it’s tails, Dream doesn’t, and Ant will pledge his allegiance with the Dream SMP. It is witnessed by Alyssa, Callahan, Fundy, Wilbur and Sapnap.

Unfortunately, Ant loses, and he is forced to fight by Dream’s side since then.

###### The Third War for Equity (L’Manburg’s First Destruction)

This isn’t much of a war. It is more of a threat by Dream to the inhumans. If they don’t surrender and live their lives like everybody else, Dream would eradicate them from the face of the world. This does not appeal to every inhuman as they immediately retort.

Despite his grievous injuries, Bad steps up, with the help of Sam and George, and faces Dream off in a battle in the Console which requires tremendous willpower. Bad does manage to overpower Dream due to the Console being his creation, but he still loses as Ant and Skeppy were being held hostage.

To save Skeppy and free Ant, their acting leader, Tommy agrees to an inhuman lockdown and segregation from the rest of the server. It was also around this period of time where George begins to realize the truth of the command back then. He keeps it a secret to himself, deciding to withhold this information until he gets the perfect opportunity.

###### The Dividing (Peace Era)

Inhumans and Humans do not live with each other. Inhumans live in a designated place, surrounded by tall black walls that separated them from the rest of the world. Around this time, Alyssa and Callahan decide to leave, with Alyssa finding Ant in secret and entrusting her Adminhood to him.

New inhumans begin to join, and they’re automatically introduced to the human side of the world instead of the inhuman one. New inhumans like Schlatt do not know that there are other inhumans in this world and lives his life. This continues until he meets Tubbo, who revealed that the other inhumans were somewhere else.

Schlatt finds the lockdown area and most of the inhumans there are surprised. They weren’t kept up with the outside world and formed their own place. While Schlatt finds this world unjust, Wilbur and Fundy talk him out of it, and he joined them since.

Quackity soon joined. Although he is inhuman—a duck hybrid—he appears to be fully human as he does not have wings. Due to this fact, he gets along with both sides decently, but he does not pick sides and lives between the border of the humans and inhumans.

###### The Spark of Hatred (The Election & Festival)

During a major project that Tubbo was leading, he would require to pass the borders of the inhumans to get to the ocean. The inhumans, wary of humans, forbade his passing. This forces Tubbo to sneak around, accompanied by Niki and Eret, in order to get to the ocean. However, this is soon found out by Schlatt and Skeppy, who call them out and use this as an excuse to get Dream to lift the command.

This conflict is the wildest one of them all, as the Admins have finally had enough and used their abilities to fight each other on an even battle ground. The admins are now split evenly between inhumans and humans, but Callahan is not present which leaves the humans with only 3. (If this were real life, this would escalate into who can type the fastest.)

The humans and inhumans are now at odds with each other, even the ones who remained neutral. Though, some people prefer to stay out of the drama, which are Purpled, Dream, Ponk, Bad, Sapnap, George, Quackity, Tubbo, and Wilbur.

This ended with a sour note, because there were no longer any real purpose to these wars. They weren’t even fighting over the command any longer. They were fighting because they despised each other’s presence. They fought for the sake of their resentment and hatred towards the other race. This war has strengthened the hatred between the two, and the crack between humans and inhumans worsened.

Quackity, being exhausted of all the fighting, left and made a place for himself somewhere far away.

Technoblade joined the world, as requested by Philza to help his brothers. 

###### The Boiling Resentment & Rehabilitation (Exiled Wilbur and Tommy Arc)

Tubbo is a human teen who didn’t understand why they were so cruel towards the inhumans. Tommy is an inhuman teen who hasn’t grown out his wings yet, so he looks human and has thought himself as one until the command affects him. During the wars, they have grown apart. But after them, despite the worsening relations between the two races, Tubbo and Tommy escape the borders of their own homes to reunite. They rekindle their old friendships and vow to never hurt each other.

Tommy tells Wilbur about Tubbo and Tubbo tells Dream about Tommy. However, the adults don’t believe that they could trust each other and forbade each other from meeting again.

To look over the inhumans, Dream sends someone over to be their president/ruler without consent. Any resistance to their leader’s orders will result in death. As the inhumans dreadfully await the human to show up, Tommy is surprised to see Tubbo being the one who would guard them.

It was almost instantly that Techno suggested that they kill Tubbo. Almost everybody agreed—except for the Badlands—but Tommy protected Tubbo. He asked them to give Tubbo a chance. Tubbo is grateful, but something is off. Tubbo’s orders are unruly and demanding. He wanted conformity – where the inhumans would learn how to be humans, to learn how to appreciate the human ways. Of course, nobody is happy, but they cannot disobey. Punz and Sapnap were sent here as Dream’s eyes and ears.

This resulted in various injuries. Skeppy, not being able to ingest any food, was forced to swallow pork that caused severe pain and organ failure. Schlatt’s hooves bled as he was forced to wear human shoes. Sam suffered severe burns when they tried to make him bathe in hot water. Many accidents happened but the humans did not care.

Eventually, someone had enough. Unexpectedly, Fundy stepped up and refused to obey. He stood up for himself and everybody around him when they were at their breaking point. He’s not a fighter, but he knew these lands better than anybody else. He pressed a button and the humans instantly heard hissing underneath their feet. Everybody instantly understood what was happening and began to run.

The explosive went off and it revealed a massive ravine underneath, and the humans plunged into the dark caverns below. All except one. Tommy held onto Tubbo as he dangled off the edge, both never letting go. Eventually Sam and Ant helped them up, but Tubbo was wide-eyed at the ravine. Sapnap and Punz were severely injured but they were alive.

A new war was coming.

###### The War for Freedom (The Manburg Revolution)

Tubbo, Punz and Sapnap were kept hostage by the inhumans. George, who was the only inhuman that lived with the humans, immediately left and joined the inhumans’ side. They gather up their forces and storm the Dream SMP, with Technoblade at the front. By force and surprise, they overwhelm the humans, and reach Dream to propose a deal. Either he stops trying to suppress them, or they kill everybody here.

Dream offers a compromise. If anyone can best him, then he will let them live wherever they want. Several people tried to go up against him. Bad tripped and lost. Fundy fell over and lost. Sam practically gave his own head up. Skeppy was close to beating him, but lost regardless. Eventually, as it seemed all hope was lost, Techno stepped up and drew his own sword.

It was a long, grueling battle that went on for seemingly hours, but Techno emerged victorious. Dream, who kept his end of the word, allowed them to take the walls down and travel beyond them, although he was visibly upset with the outcome. Punz, Tubbo and Sapnap were released.

Even so, none of the inhumans built their houses remotely close to the Dream SMP, other than Tubbo and Tommy. Tubbo and Tommy built their bases close to the borders so they can see each other frequently. It’s around this time that Tommy’s hybrid puberty kicks in.

During this time, Philza finally joins, and is immediately gravely injured due to his flight stolen from him. Techno and Wilbur treat him.

Ramboo joins and becomes one of Tommy’s closer friends. He is eager for justice, though he was physically weaker than everybody else due to his condition.

Captain Puffy, Schlatt’s cousin, also joins. She instantly dislikes the rules and does everything in her power to irritate the humans she meets. She currently lives with Schlatt and is on good terms with Bad.

###### The Search for a Cure (The Bloodvine/Egg Side Arc)

Bad confesses to Skeppy that the Overworld is freezing for him, and he cannot feel warmth because that he lost his original resistance. Skeppy and Puffy go on a journey to look for ways to let Bad warm up. Despite their efforts, they ultimately fail.

In the same time period, Tubbo and Tommy were ambushed and Tubbo was officially forbidden from seeing Tommy. Tommy is exiled for ever coming close to a human.

###### The Final Stand (Tommy’s Exile)

After realizing that Tommy was exiled, Puffy finally decided that this charade had gone on long enough. Before these wars, the Admins have fought amongst themselves using their commands, but they never used the full extent of their abilities. She wasn’t here when the first few wars started, but she was here for long enough to know that the inhumans deserve justice. With Schlatt, she founded the Equisition, an underground group.

The inhumans across the world joined, even if they were facing the risk of retribution. Enough was enough and they needed to put a stop to this. This was the first time that Ant publicly revealed that he was one of the 8 Admins, as the power was entrusted to him by Alyssa. The only person who can revoke it is the former admin herself, but she does not know of such happenings.

The inhumans gather in one place and plot their final stand. It was this or death. There was no going back, and they all agreed that they would rather die than experience conformity once more. Do or die.

Their first order of business was to restore the abilities of the combat-orientated inhumans. Which were mainly Bad, Sam, Ramboo, George, Skeppy and Technoblade. They might not be able to lift the curse entirely, but they would need to at least revive some portion of their abilities. Sam, Fundy and George worked together to bypass the spells written in the Console, which interface was given by Bad. The majority of the spells they created were extensive, but they worked in technicalities. The best they could do was restore everybody’s base instinct and heightened senses, which was a win for everybody.

The small improvement was better than none. Animal hybrids can now smell, see and hear better. Mob hybrids can sense humans from a further distance. Skeppy can sense life force in every living creature. Bad can sense detect and identify magic, even if it was a book or an enchanted sword. George can feel a living creature’s thoughts and emotions. It was a huge thing, even if they were only basic traits that they were born with. It was still an advantage that could partially cover up their weaknesses.

Their plan was to take the Dream SMP down slowly but surely, and take the remaining Admins down one by one. Thanks to Bad’s access to the console plus him and Skeppy’s experience in being leaders of entire realms, they’ve incorporated external spells into the server without anyone noticing. Plugins that are large enough to carry out their plans, but small enough to bypass a regular surveillance check. They doubted Dream would be reading the console every three minutes anyway.

Thanks to Fundy’s slyness and Wilbur’s fluidity in impromptu acting, they were sent on a mission to the human side, using a plugin to disguise as existing members: Alyssa and Callahan. They were supervised by George and Sam, who were familiar with the two. They kept contact with another plugin that allowed them to project thoughts into each other’s heads. They approach the largest problem at hand: Ponk. He would be smart enough to realize the anomalies.

Once they manage to lure him out, Puffy and Schlatt knocks the mad scientist out and drags his body back to their base. They lock him in and prevent him from using his admin abilities from escaping.

Their next targets were Sapnap and Punz. Using Ponk’s identity, Sam lures them to a trap he designed, which successfully captures Sapnap but not Punz. Punz nearly escapes, but he is apprehended by Ramboo and Tommy, who manages to knock him out by digging out another trap in his path.

The next targets are Jack, Eret and Purpled. This time, Philza and Skeppy were sent out. Skeppy, having his diamond body stripped from him, appeared to be a human himself. As they’ve never seen his face, he befriends them and when they’re off guard, Philza puts them to sleep with a potion of weakness. They’re then carried off and taken out of the picture.

The next target was Niki, though this was fairly non-violent, as Wilbur volunteered to convince her rather than kidnap her. Niki was someone that disliked violence, and agreed that inhumans should be treated equally. She was left alone, and Wilbur returned to base with a new titled labelled _simp_ in big bold letters.

Boomerville was left alone, because they weren’t even doing anything worthwhile.

Puffy considered getting Tubbo, since he is someone who used to orchestrate the rehabilitation of the inhumans, Tommy spoke up and went against her. Puffy sighs, saying that Tommy’s too soft and it’ll bite him back in the ass. Nonetheless, Tubbo is off the hook.

Ant, Sam, George and Bad were preparing their teammates for war. Although Dream did try to remove their Adminhood, they are immune as Bad also had access to the console. They were left alone after several attempts.

Now that the humans were out of the way, and Dream is left alone, it was time to begin their onslaught. (Dream is confused as to where everybody was, as the streets were silent. It was _never_ silent.)

Other than Skeppy and Bad, the others storm the Dream SMP. Skeppy and Bad remained to keep an eye on their prisoners, even striking up a conversation with them. They’re not as spiteful compared to the others, because they’ve lived a fairly long time and they’ve found humans endearing. Bad does apologize for their treatment and Skeppy jokes around with them.

They actually do have a heartfelt conversation regarding their weaknesses, which the humans began to realize the true nature of the Erasure. They didn’t know that the inhumans were suffering because their powers were taken away. The absence of powers wasn’t what made people equal. It was respect. If forced equality would bring pain to only selected people, they would rather not have that at all.

Though, when Purpled ask them why not just leave, they turn silent. But eventually Bad, who opens up the console for them, reveals the truth. The ability to leave this world is registered in the same category as their gifts or powers, and that is nullified and taken. So the inhumans cannot leave, even if they wanted to. It was why they’ve been fighting all these wars. Some of them just wanted to go home.

At the Dream SMP, Techno faces off against Dream in another duel, but he has the obvious edge. With his instincts restored, he can easily fend off Dream, but Dream holds his own as he’d improved his skill as well. The fight persists until one of them loses. It was Dream, once again, but he has a trump card up his sleeve. He taps into the console, and breaks it. He blacks out instantly, but the situation was far from over.

Bad, in the underground base, instantly suffers from the backlash that Dream brought upon them. He collapses to the ground, eyes wide but motionless, and is trapped in his own mind with Dream on the other side.

Dream threatens to destroy the server and restart, where the inhumans would not follow. Bad wrestles him in their mindscapes, furiously demanding why he was so remorseless against inhumans. Dream reveals that he spent his whole life running from them, and they were the reason why his life became a tragedy. He also admitted that he harbors a deep hatred for Bad, as he was the reason he was sent on that adventure from the very beginning.

Bad takes all the hate, but he does not relent. He also suffered plenty because of the humans, but he did not let darkness and grief consume him. If he can reform, then so can Dream. He has a second chance. Everybody deserved second chances and maybe a third. Dream does not listen.

Bad lost this battle. He was pushed aside, and then a sword was run through his head, killing him instantly. As his conscious disappears from the mindscape, his physical body flatlines in real life, much to the horror of Skeppy and the trapped humans. Skeppy, Ponk, Sapnap and Punz are horrified of the sudden death of their friend.

On the Dream SMP, Dream wakes up tied and restrained by the inhumans. He smirks and tells them that the Console can’t save them anymore, and that Bad is dead. He grins at all their faces as he removes Ant, Sam and George’s Adminhoods, then begins his retaliation one by one.

Schlatt falls down dead. Then Ramboo. Then Ant. Then Fundy. One by one. He’s picking them off.

But then George _snaps_. George’s other versions exists outside this world and many beyond it. His powers are from beyond this bubble and this world. Despite the Erasure, he raises the undead and summons beasts from hell. He flies in the air and teleports wherever. He attacks Dream again and again, all the while the remaining inhumans escape. But this is all futile. Dream has access to whatever mode he desires, and George does not. Dream teleports behind George and slices his head clean off.

Not only are they losing, they’re losing horribly. As Dream continued to finish off the rest of them, he suddenly stops in his path, and holds his head.

For some reason, he stopped completely, and allows them to leave. He’s suddenly sullen and quiet and lost interest in pursuing them. The Equisition leaves, confused, glad to have their lives spared, but still frustrated.

###### The Despaired Cry (Tommy & Techno Alliance)

Funerals were being held for those who fell in battle. Though it was meant to be a private occasion amongst the inhumans, some humans attended, like Niki, Eret, Punz, Sapnap, Ponk, Jack and Purpled. They didn’t seem to care about being captured. They lost friends and now they were facing the consequence of such.

Alyssa and Callahan finally return, having sensed her Adminhood revoked. Dream gives it back once she returned, but she asks where Ant was. Ant is dead, and she is frozen in surprise. It got worse for her after she realized so many of her friends were gone, and that Dream wasn’t the person who she trusted in the past. He was off the rails and bitter for his tragic history.

They grieve amongst themselves. Skeppy never leaving Bad’s grave; Puffy never leaving Schlatt’s; Sam never leaving Ant’s; Wilbur never leaving Fundy’s; Tommy never leaving Ramboo’s; and Sapnap never leaving George’s.

Tubbo does come to visit Tommy, but Tommy was utterly sick of humans. So many of his friends were dead, for fuck’s sake! He chases Tubbo away and stays away from every present human.

###### Reawakening (Ghostbur)

Bad and George awakes in the form of bodiless spirits. Instead, they were parts of this world that they helped to create. Bad can manipulate the lands. George can manipulate a person’s status. They try to talk with the living, but they can’t. They do not know of each other’s existence.

… huh, maybe they can help their friends this way.


	4. Outline: Changes, Extras, Character Study & Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of streaming myself writing Dream SMP fanfiction for jokes which I'd probably never do
> 
> Unless....??? :eyes: /j
> 
> In all seriousness I would be 100% willing to stream a minecraft server rping because I like torturing myself who knows

## Changes, Extras, Character Study & Aftermath

#### CHANGES

###### Meeting BadBoyHalo In Their Adventures

When the 7 (Dream, Sapnap, George, Alyssa, Callahan, Sam, Ponk) storm the castle, they work together to defeat the Demon King. They were pummeled and defeated almost instantly, but they were saved by George’s powers reaching their full potential and finally matching The Demon King’s ability. George quickly overwhelms the Demon King and ends his life, effectively bringing his reign of terror to a close.

They search the castle to free the prisoners and slaves. (This is where Sapnap is reunited with his savior, Antfrost when he was a child. He and Alyssa bond eventually.) They enter a secret chamber, where they find a massive red egg-like cocoon at the center, submerged in magma and connected to the walls of the castle with vines. Dream tries to destroy it, but Callahan stops him, as he’d sensed a life inside. They tear down its membrane and a find a child, which is the Demon King’s hidden son.

They essentially adopt the demon child and never told him about his father, or anything related. He joins their group and grows up quickly, growing from a toddler to an adult in the span of three years. He does not have knowledge of the limits of his ability, so he does not know how to handle most of it. There is no one there to teach him, either. He studies spellbooks and assist in Dream’s making of a new world, which is the Dream SMP.

Sapnap and Sam are the main pair who take care of Bad, teaching him everything he needed to know. Bad is attached to them just as they are attached to him.

Bad is the youngest, but he is the second tallest, the tallest being Dream.

###### Bad’s Death

In the original version, Bad is killed by Dream when they were battling in the Console. This time, Bad is killed by accident, having used his own body to shield Sam and Sapnap from an End Crystal that Dream was about to blow up with an arrow. He dies almost instantly, barely able to mutter an “I love you” to the people who raised him before he perished. This was the exact moment George is killed by Dream in the midst of horror and confusion.

#### Extras

### Bad & The 7’s Relationship

###### Dream

Dream is visibly distant in Bad’s life as he rarely talks to him. He and Bad have a neutral, leaning towards a negative relationship, but they would help each other if asked.

###### George

George and Bad originally started off rocky, but as Bad grew up, George began to appreciate the demon a bit more.

###### Sapnap

Sapnap practically raised Bad and would fight the world for him. Currently, he and Bad are on equal terms, with Sapnap annoying Bad all the time and Bad arguing back.

###### Sam

Sam helped raised Bad with Sapnap and would shoot himself for him. Currently, he and Bad are brothers, though it’s sometimes awkward and someone asked them how they met.

###### Alyssa

She and Bad are on strong neutral terms. They don’t have anything against each other.

###### Callahan

Callahan is Bad’s magical teacher. He teaches the demon how to control and use his own magic, but is often perplexed by how Bad’s magic worked, since human magic and demonic magic is completely different.

###### Ponk

He and Bad have a negative relationship. Ponk is horrible with children and often terrorizes Bad by killing animals in front of him. Bad has a strong distaste towards Ponk and almost resents him.

#### Character Study

###### Dream

He is currently Chaotic Evil, formerly Lawful Neutral.

At first, he was adamant to take down the Demon King to free the world, but now he is reduced to nothing but a madman who wants inhumans gone by any means necessary.

In simple terms, he sees humans as something above inhumans, and inhumans are scum of the Earth. But has this mindset really appeared out of nowhere? No. Even when he is still sane, he finds it appropriate to strip his inhuman friends’ of their powers to gain “fairness” in his world, despite them being born with their gifts and have used them appropriately. He was fortunate to have patient and understanding friends, as they might have struck him down otherwise.

When the war is over, Dream cannot cope and starts stirring up more conflict of his own. He needs and excuse to be rid of the race he despises, and for the thrill of the battle. His brain cannot handle sudden peace, always telling him there’s an assassin around the corner or a kingdom that’s plotting his downfall. When the pond is still, he drops a stone into it and causes a butterfly effect of events.

In the more recent events, Dream is seen killing George and Bad – his closest friends without hesitation. He even confessed to Bad that he’d despised him all along ever since they’ve met. His hatred for Bad especially stretched deeper beyond anyone’s understanding, and he’d tolerated Bad for years. Due to Bad being the Demon King that threatened their previous world’s safety, Dream was cast out to a journey to take him down, throwing him out of his peaceful life without warning. His hatred is not unwarranted; just handled in the worst way possible.

Is he beyond saving? The answer is most likely yes. Friendships and Brotherhoods mean nothing to him any longer. When Bad tries to forgive him for all the things he’d put him and the inhumans through, Dream persists to pin all of the blame on them, then promptly kills them.

###### Alyssa

She is currently True Neutral, formerly Neutral Good.

Alyssa was born in a war-filled world, so she fights for nothing but victory. She was trained since young, so she has known nothing but war and bloodshed. Once she saves Callahan and sets out on a journey with Dream and the others, they make her realize that there is more to the world and her life than never-ending fighting. Instead of victory, she now yearns for peace.

When the war first started in Dream’s world, she leaves with Callahan to avoid all the conflict. She is tired of war and her old life, preferring to turn away when the friends she had stopped cherishing the serenity they fought for. She goes by her own moral code and doesn’t listen to the majority.

She is also trusting, as she’d given her Adminhood to Ant, despite him not being part of the journey they’ve experienced to make this world.

###### Callahan

Callahan is currently True Neutral, formerly Chaotic Good.

Callahan is fiercely loyal to his savior. Even after knowing the other 6, he still stands by Alyssa’s side and her side only. When the war commences, he does not help Dream’s side even when they are at a disadvantage. Because he knew helping Dream would mean prolonging the war, and that was the complete opposite of what Alyssa wanted. He does not abuse his adminhood in any shape or form, only using it for party tricks.

Since Alyssa’s not here, he doesn’t interact with his fellow admins much to avoid picking sides. To him, Alyssa’s word is final, and he would die for her if she so much as gave the word.

###### GeorgeNotFound

George is currently Chaotic Neutral, formerly Chaotic Neutral as well.

Before meeting Dream and Sapnap, he is an entity that does not have a fixed purpose. His creator is Herobrine, but he was cast aside as defective. He does whatever he wants and goes wherever he pleases. He even chooses sides depending on his personal gains, not because of his friends. Despite being on the same team with other Admins like Bad, Ant and Sam, he does not pay much attention to the side itself. He would help, but only if it benefits him.

In the past, when the Demon King still reigned, George often beats himself up over not being able to defeat him and his incompetency. He is insecure about his abilities and cannot use them to its full extent. Has no self-confidence and uses false pride to cover it up, until he meets Dream and Sapnap. They help him build his confidence which leads to him being able to unleash his full powers when fighting the Demon King.

Nowadays, George is spiteful and bashful, especially towards Sapnap and Dream. This hatred carries over to his death.

###### Sapnap

Sapnap is currently Lawful Neutral, formerly Chaotic Good.

Sapnap is a fiercely loyal friend who puts others before his own wellbeing. He was a huge part in Bad’s younger life, practically hovering over him to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself, earning him the title of Bad’s Father. He dislikes lies and traitors to an extent where he would never forgive them, even after they die. His trust is easy to earn, but impossible to regain once broken.

He is observant even when he does not seem like such. He understands his friends like the back of his hands and this has proven useful in conflicts. Nowadays, Sapnap is torn between choosing sides, as his friends were fighting against each other. On one side, it’s Ponk and Dream; and the other is Bad, Ant and Sam. He tries to help all of them, but fears retaliation as he knows that Dream is not the person he used to be.

He has a soft spot for Bad, as he’d raised him since he was born from that egg. This weakness is reprimanded by Dream, so he hides this. When Bad is killed by Dream, Sapnap leaves him and goes into voluntary exile, refusing to pick sides or help anyone in this war.

###### Ponk

Ponk is currently True Neutral, formerly Chaotic Neutral.

Ponk used to be a mad scientist that does not understand human emotion. He disregards feelings and only accepts facts as the truth. At first, he only joined his friends as they will be entering dangerous territory, where the other researchers would never dream to go. His only goal was to uncover secrets otherwise that would be inaccessible to regular people. He has no attachments to anybody in the team, only seeing them as tools for him to achieve his goal.

As time passed, Ponk starts to have doubt in his morals. He realizes that while facts are unchangeable, emotions are what makes those facts truth. He opens up to his team and learns how to feel, and makes friends with them officially.

Currently, Ponk agrees that Dream is off the rails and wants to help the inhumans. However, with the inhumans suffering from major losses, they are hostile towards humans, whether if they are friendly or not. He is unaware of George’s death. While he does act on fact, he incorporates emotions to make choices.

###### Sam

Sam is currently Lawful Good, formerly Lawful Good as well.

Sam is one of the most straightforward people in the group. He has a strong sentence of justice and would not hesitate to speak his mind, even if it might hurt someone or his own reputation. He is truthful and confrontational, often stepping in when his friends begin to step out of line.

When the war against inhumans started, Sam has tried multiple times to talk to Dream and his friends from the human side, but is always turned down or given a lousy excuse. If diplomacy doesn’t work, Sam turned to focus on the war in hopes of getting their attention.

He is also the best redstone engineer, and with astounding patience and endurance. He is one of the main people who helped raised Bad since he was born, the other being Sapnap. He is responsible and takes accountability of his own actions. As of now, he is grieving over the loss of Bad, his moral code clashing in the process. He wants to avenge Bad, but he cannot bring himself to as 1) he believes that death is never the answer and people can be redeemed; 2) he is loyal to his friends and he can’t harm them even if they wronged him.

###### Bad

Bad is currently Neutral Good, formerly Neutral Good as well.

Bad is the youngest out of everybody in the entire server. Physically and Mentally he appears to be an adult, but he is only 3 years of age. He is purposefully ignorant at times whenever he is faced with difficult decisions or situations, and he sometimes ignores the severity of his choices if he is peer pressured. Not easily pressured, but cannot cope if it happens.

He believes that everybody is born good, and everybody can be saved with time, love and care. Fiercely loyal to only the people he sees as friends, and would not hesitate to drop them if they start harming others.

Because of Sam’s influence, he is patient and understanding towards his friends. Because of Sapnap, he is impulsive and brash when it comes to his own decisions. He’d learned the best and the worst from them, all from the wrong places. He is also at times thickheaded, as he has difficulty understanding social cues and acts on his own volition.

#### Aftermath of The Final Stand & Reawakening

Bad and George are now ghosts, though they have limited memories of AliveBoyHalo and AliveNotFound.

Bad is reduced to his toddler-like state, the state when he was just born from the egg. He remembers almost nothing but brief moments of Sapnap and Sam, as he spent most of his time with them when he was younger.

George is reverted to his pre-Dream Team state, where he doesn’t wear goggles and has struggles with his moral code and alignment. He remembers the Demon King and his hatred for the tyrant’s oppression and nothing else.

The dead (Ant, Schlatt, Fundy) now occasionally possess the remaining members of the inhumans and speak through their bodies. They don’t have forms like Bad and George, as they don’t possess magic.

Ranboo has a ghost form, though it can either appear in his white (evil) form or black (good) form. It’s completely random and he does not have control over this.

Tommy and Tubbo are far from everybody else, choosing to live with each other away from the wars and conflict.

The inhumans are now extremely hostile towards humans and choose to isolate themselves from them.

Sapnap tries to contact the inhumans. They don’t respond. Frustrated, Sapnap chooses to confront Dream alone, and threatens to keep him alive and torture him until he pays for all the lives he’d took. Dream fights back, almost killing Sapnap instead, but Ant possesses Dream and causes him to stumble off a cliff and into the ocean. This fight ends here, and Sapnap is met with the ghosts of George and Bad.

Dream would then drift to the island where Tommy and Tubbo are, where he would then be taken in by them despite their hesitation.

The story will then progress to its sequel, where a new arc begins.


End file.
